Bewitched
by Youkai no Yume
Summary: If I ever said that you meant nothing to me...I lied...If you thought that I would just forsake you...You were wrong...I am not immune to your fire...I am consumed by it.. [AmonxRobin]
1. Consumed

****

Bewitched

By: Youkai Yume

[A/N]

This is a WHR fic, Main pairings: Amon/Robin. Takes place after the series ended because I don't like the ending, and is based on the theme song, "Shell" by Bana.

[Disclaimer]: Witch Hunter Robin does not belong to me, and the song "White Flag," belongs to Dido.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Consumed

If I ever said that you meant nothing to me…

I lied…

Before the very earth beneath him crumbled…Before the darkness consumed him…There was only _her_. The fear in her green eyes, the flutter of her golden strands of hair, the warmth of her embrace.

If you thought that I would just forsake you…

You were **wrong**…

Would they die here? Buried beneath the rubble of the Factory's destruction? There had been a light at the end of the tunnel—a way of escape that would insure their survival. And yet, in his surprisingly calm demeanor…he knew that he would not be one of the ones to make it to that light; to escape the collapsing building. It was too far away.

Why do you look at me so?

As if you see right through me?

And why do I feel so vulnerable against it?

Kurasuma had made it out safely, not once looking back. _She_ was close at her heels, and would've made it out as well, if she had not done what she had. And to this day, he still didn't understand why she did it. Looked back.

It had happened in that one moment. Emerald green against dark slate. Her eyes reflected an unexplainable emotion that seemed to course through him like fire. The line between hunter and witch blurred. The light behind her was instantly cut off with the falling of a huge pillar. They were trapped. There was no escape now.

I wasn't able to feel before…

For the first time in his life, he felt fear. Not for himself, not because of death…but for _her._ It was the fear that he would see her die, right before his very own eyes. Her orbs began to well with unshed tears, and her lips parted to call out his name, only no sound came out.

Time seemed to slow, and the hunter could feel his heartbeat quicken as she made a dash towards him, her black dress bellowing behind her. Without hesitation, without thinking, he embraced her as she came, his arms tightening around her petite form.

I didn't want these feelings,

Nor did I understand them…

He could feel her hot tears seep through his black clothes, scorching his skin like liquid fire. The sound of the cracking and crumbling building was deafening, the falling debris echoing in their ears. But despite that, Nothing sounded more clear, nor pure than the whisper of her soft voice, ushering his name as if it were a gentle caress.

"Amon…"

All I know is that I felt something for **you**…

Had he had known this would be their fate, he would've…he would've what? The witch in his arms began to tremble, her embrace tightening around his own. Everything was beginning to fade. If only there was more time, to…fill this empty void within himself, to explain why even after years of being emotionless, he was seemingly exposed to her. A girl that he once tried to kill, he now sought only to protect. And even that he couldn't do.

I don't want you…

The pain was beginning to come, as the debris fell around and on them, one by one. And the only thought that could resound in his head was…

'Robin…'

I **need** you

The world fades, reality ends, and the darkness takes over.

I am not immune to your fire….

And through the darkness, he couldn't help but let himself drown in her emerald pools so filled with grief and torment. So darkened with pain and regret…and yet flickering ever so slightly with hope and trust.

I am **consumed** by it

**

* * *

**

The music blared through the black headphones, and his head swayed back and forth slightly to the tune as his fingers danced nimbly over the keys. The soft sound of his typing was the only thing that resounded throughout the room, and the moon's rays filtering through the large windows of glass was his only source of light.

Michael let out a soft yawn, his fingers leaving the keyboard as he threw his arms back to stretch lazily against his chair. His eyes trailed tiredly back to the screen, a flickering picture of the next witch that they were hunting was displayed.

He sighed. Nothing but work, day in and day out. Even after his allowed privilege of leaving the STNJ building after the fall of the factory, it was still so very lonely when it was just him in the large empty place.

Michael leaned forward, resting his chin on his propped up hand, his eyes glazing over with a distant look.

'It wasn't all that bad. Not when _she _was here…'

A ghost of a smile graced the young boy's lips when he remembered Robin. He missed her. Her late night visits that she would pay him sometimes, bearing boxes of donuts and steaming coffee. She had been his first real friend in a long time…

But his smile was replaced with a frown. It had been nearly six months ago since Robin had supposedly left the earth. Along with Amon…The hacker vaguely wondered where they were. Were they safe? Possibly hiding? Perhaps Solomon was still after them, afterall…their bodies were never found.

Tentatively, Michael let his hands return to the keys, and the continuous sound of his typing resumed. The replacement had arrived shortly after. A girl with short red hair and violet eyes by the name of Aya. Her craft? Electrical energy, though it wasn't very strong.

His eyebrows furrowed together. Aya wasn't very easy to get along with; kind of snobbish and arrogant in her own silent way. She didn't talk much, but when she did, her tone was harsh, sometimes sarcastic. Michael knew she meant well though. Afterall, she had her moments.

Michael suspected it was because Aya was at times, overconfident—which caused her to slip up on a couple of hunts, but she hid it with her pride.

But still…

'She's no Robin.'

He sighed, his mind wandering once more to the fire witch. He could only pray that she was safe, and perhaps felt a bit better if Amon was there with her. Despite the fact that the ex-hunter had once been out for her blood, he knew he would never be able to truly hunt Robin.

Call it instinct. But the hacker just couldn't accept the explanation that they were dead. Not those two. They were too strong.

And if they were alive—which Michael was sure they were—he wondered if he would ever see them again…

His eyes left the screen and his thoughts were interrupted when the sound of the ringing phone broke his concentration. Michael looked curiously at the blinking light that shone on the phone, wondering who could be calling so late.

Scratching his head, he took the receiver in his hands.

'All this time, you'd think we would have caller id by now…'

"Hello?" He greeted groggily.

"Michael."

The boy nearly fell out of his chair at the sound of the voice. Instantly, he stood up, his eyes wide and his heartbeat quickening. That voice was unmistakable; he'd recognize it anywhere, even after six months. Michael barely choked out the next words.

"I-Is it really you?" He asked, his voice quivering.

A lengthy pause. Then…

"I need to ask you a favor."

Regaining his composure, he chuckled slightly. 'Nothing's changed…' Sitting back down, he nodded, holding the receiver close to his ear.

"Sure, what is it?"

There was another prolonged silence before the voice on the other line finally spoke; their voice quiet and foreboding as the word escaped.

"Robin."

**

* * *

**

With a heavy sigh, he turned off his phone, pocketing it in his black trench coat and leaning back in his seat. The bar was dim, and cold slate eyes stared deep in thought, reflecting the small flame on the candle in the middle of his table in his dark eyes.

His expression was solemn, serious, and as brooding.

'Still nothing…' Amon thought bitterly. He brought his glass to his lips, letting the whisky burn down his throat. His mind was set but on one thought, and had been for the past six months. Not even Michael had been able to retrieve any information on the elusive fire witch.

He set the drink down with a heavy thump, his eyes, though still as indifferent as it was then, burned with a smoldering fire…a decision that could not be wavered.

Why was he still searching? Why was he trying so hard to find her? Had she been any other, he would not have hesitated to erase her from his mind…

'And yet I still can't,' Amon couldn't understand why he felt such a strong need to see her again. Perhaps it was because…he felt obligated. Yes, that was it. He felt like it was a part of his duty to protect her, guide her…

Amon closed his eyes, his fingers coming up to hold a ruby red pendant that hung around his neck in place of the old orbo cross that he used to wear.

'Or maybe…I'm just lying to myself…hiding…'

The sound of heels paced the stage on the other side of the bar, as the singer made her way up to the microphone. Amon's eyes remained fixated on the flickering candlelight, and he visibly relaxed when the soothing sound of her song reached his ears. The voice soft and enchanting as it permeated the gloomy atmosphere of the bar.

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

I'll tell you that

Brushing ebony hair out of his eyes, Amon leaned back against his chair, letting himself become lost in the tune of the song, and allowing plaguing memories to resurface.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

Where's the sense in that?

It had been dark then as well. He remembered nothing but the searing pain of the falling pillars and debris. Nothing but the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around his, the hot dampness of her tears, his name on her lips.

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

He had awoken in a cold sweat that night, his breathing heavy as the scene of their supposed death played over and over in his head in the vivid dream—no, nightmare. Strange, how he was not in the rubble like he had expected, but instead in the soft comforts of warm blankets and sheets.

That was when Amon remembered. They hadn't died afterall. Bloody and bruised, they had escaped the wreckage, limping into the safety of the shadows and already, hiding from ones known as hunters.

Well I will go down with this ship

And I won't hold my hands up and surrender

He had held her close then, he could tell she was in possibly more pain than himself…but Robin had bitten her lip, biting back whimpers and cries. She had only looked at him then with emerald eyes of liquid trust. Thinking it safer for now, they did not risk going to a hospital, and opted for a hotel.

Without much words exchanged, the memory fluttered back to him…the softness of her hands as she gingerly wrapped the bandages around his torso. Amon didn't like feeling this weak, enough to let a young girl handle his wounds.

But strangely, as he sat there, on the edge of the bed, watching her careful movements as she tended to him, he could care less.

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

Robin had been beside him when he fell into his restless sleep. He had made sure of that, watching over Robin as her ragged breathing evened, her eyelashes still holding traces of teardrops. And yet when he had awakened…she was no longer there.

I know I left too much mess and

Destruction to come back again

Cold slate eyes had searched the room frantically; a sudden panic filled him like never before, as the young witch left no signs of her ever being there. He was filled with a sudden dread then that he could not comprehend…what if the factory had already found her and taken her without him knowing it? But then…that wouldn't make any sense. They would've taken him too.

That was when he caught a flicker of ruby glinting in the corner of his eye. Turning, he allowed his dark gaze to rest upon a note on the tableside. And lying on top of it was red pendant that he recognized to be Robin's.

Carefully, he had taken the note in one hand, and held the necklace firmly in the other.

And I've caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

Amon couldn't deny it. But he had felt a sudden feeling of abandonment and loss as his chest tightened at the sight of the two simple words scribbled on the small piece of paper.

****

"I'm Sorry."

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"

Then I'm sure that that makes sense

His hand tightened around the pendant around his neck as the memory faded. He could see her eyes every time he closed his; unable to forget her sad smile…perhaps that was why he was really searching for her now. So that he _could_ forget. The elusive witch named Robin.

Well I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

'What were you sorry about…Robin?' The question echoed in his head everyday since then. And everyday he had searched for her to find out the answer. Did she feel as if she could not be forgiven?

Six long months and counting…it was if the earth had swallowed her up, and all traces of her had vanished. Was he chasing a ghost?

And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

But still, Amon knew…as if he could feel her presence, that he would see her fiery pools of green once more. As if she was constantly beckoning, calling him. And unable to comprehend, nor fight it…he could do nothing but follow.

All that was then

Will be there still

He wasn't blind. Amon knew that the young witch had been somewhat attached to him. Believed in him more than he thought a human being was capable of. A selfish part of him took pride in knowing that he and he alone possessed her unyielding trust. He shook the intruding thoughts out of his head.

But at the same time, he wished Robin hadn't put so much faith in him.

I'll let it pass

And hold my tongue

He had no doubt in his mind…that she trusted him still. 'I don't understand, Robin…' He mused, 'How you could believe in a man that had his gun aimed at you?' She had not questioned him then, stared at him with nothing but that damned trust when he cocked his gun. Only nodded, and closed her eyes, at peace knowing she would die by his hands…

And you will think

That I've moved on…

He couldn't do it then. Amon doubted he could do it now or ever for that matter. 'Even though I promised to take her life should her powers become uncontrollable.'

Robin. Had she forgotten him? Did she still think of him often as he did her? And more importantly, why did he care?

Well I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

Amon let his thoughts die away as his eyes wandered over to the stage, where the girl was still singing her soothing song, weaving the words into the entrancing melody as if she were chanting a spell.

Well I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

Cold slate depths examined her form carefully. She was dressed in a simple creamy dress that reached her ankles, upon her torso was a casual hooded sweater. Around her pale neck was a white scarf. Amon found his eyes widening as each second passed that his eyes remained on her.

Well I will go down with this ship

Her hair was down, cascading honey-gold tresses that reached the middle of her back, with two braids that slung over either shoulder tied in velvet ribbons that so reminded him of…

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

The breath in Amon's lungs left him as he settled on her eyes. Her molten green eyes of the purest emerald…a flicker of fire as he realized that the girl who was still singing her song was looking straight at him, Perhaps this whole entire time…with a look of longing and sadness. She was bewitching.

There will be no white flag above my door

Despite her supposed disguise…he knew without a doubt…

I'm in love and always will be

It was Robin.

He watched as the song faded into sweet nothingness, and she took a hasty bow. Not once looking back as she ran off the stage and into the dark recesses of the hallway.

Amon blinked once before standing up, his heartbeat rapid. He couldn't let her slip through as a sudden realization and dread coursed through his being.

'She's running away…_again._"

He ran after her, the swish of his black trench coat bellowed behind him.

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

Please Read and Reviews! No flames please.


	2. Running

[A/N]

Thank you for your reviews, now please read on. Visualization for this fic—the song "Shell" by Bana.

[Disclaimer]: If I owned WHR, then this story would be what REALLY happened in the series, not that crappy excuse of an ending! (nods)

* * *

****

Bewitched

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 2: Running

He could hear nothing else but the rapid beating of his heart, and the fall of his footsteps. He could feel nothing else but the air rushing past him, playing with raven locks. He could see nothing else but the darkness of the hallways, the dim lighting of the walls.

He could think of nothing else but _her. _The one he was chasing at this very moment, grasping onto anything he could of her as she seemed to slip farther and farther away from him; A flash of golden hair, flutter of her white clothing. _Anything._

Amon turned a corner, and his dark eyes narrowed when he saw the exit door wide open; the wind blowing wayward leaves outside. Without a second thought, he ran out of the building, his senses seemingly more alert than they had ever been as he scanned the alleyway for any sign of her.

'Where are you, Robin?' His mind echoed the question as his feet led him down the alleyway. Above, the dim lights flickered, and the more he ran, the more he felt the shadows creep upon him. He wasn't sure where he was running, or how long he was planning to run…all that he hoped—prayed, that wherever he was headed, it was to Robin.

He wasn't sure when he had heard it, the sound whispering ever so softly that at first, Amon swore it was a trick of the wind.

"Amon…"

His footsteps ceased to echo through the alley as Amon stopped right in his tracks at the sound of his ushered name. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure it would burst as he realized that the voice was coming from behind him.

Black hair whipped around the hunter's face as he turned abruptly around, his slate blue eyes widening as he caught sight of a figure enshrouded in the darkness. His voice came out in barely a whisper as the word passed his lips like a summer breeze.

"Robin…"

There she was. It was strange seeing her without her trademark hairstyle, and even stranger to see her in white. Robin hadn't cut a single strand of her honey-gold tresses since he had last seen her, and even in white, there was a simple beauty that he had always known (but never admitted) her to possess. The young girl had certainly filled out here and there, but overall…

Amon would've smiled had he not forgotten how…Robin was just as he had remembered her. It had to be her.

Though coveted in shadows, he could recognize those molten green eyes anywhere. And they were staring right into his…Just like she had always did before—like she could read his soul. How those eyes have haunted him, even in the confinements of his dreams.

They did not move, did not speak for several moments. Only stared at each other for what seemed to Amon, like an eternity. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

After months of searching, his feelings were still a jumbled mix inside of him. He could not differ one from the other. Was it relief that he felt? Or perhaps nervousness? Fear? No. It was none…and yet all of these feelings at the same time. But what he truly felt when he saw her emerald eyes staring back at him through the darkness, the most difficult to decipher of all…it was coursing through him like fire.

"Why are you following me?" Robin finally spoke; her voice was so soft and gentle that it almost reached him like a caressing whisper. Amon had never realized how melodic the sound of her voice was before now.

Still, the question resounded over and over in his head. Why _was _he following her? The simple question had floored him so easily…a question that he should be able to answer with ease…had he known the answer himself.

The wind blew gently, playing with silken gold and raven locks and pulling on their clothes. Amon remained silent, watching as Robin stared intently back at him, patient, and yet at the same time saddened. For whatever reason he did not know.

The hunter remained calm and cool, his dark eyes holding the same cold blue that hid all of the emotions that seemingly raged within him at the moment. Emotions that he couldn't afford to have.

"Why are you running?" He countered back at her in an emotionless tone, evading her earlier question.

Amon saw through shadowed eyes, Robin's own pools of green close and her head bow ever so slightly in shame. There it was again, the unmistakable aura that Robin seemed to radiate, so heavily coveted in regret and sorrow. It was so heavy and thick in the air that the hunter felt something stir within himself.

"I'm running for you," She answered, her words soft spoken and unwavering as she opened her eyes so that deep emerald met with dark slate in the night. Amon did not turn away, and his tense shoulders seemed to ease and his eyes began to flicker with confusion.

'Running for me?' The words ran over and over again in his head. Could she have said it wrong? She said she was running **_for_** him…not from him. Amon continued to stare at her as she stood in the darkness, her emerald irises seemed as if they were trying to send him some kind of message…a message that he was desperately trying to decipher.

What was she trying to tell him?

His feet felt heavy, but slowly, Amon took a cautious step towards the witch. His frown deepened when he saw her shrink further into the shadows with his one step.

"Robin," He called out to her, his voice harsh and course like it always was, and for the moment, he mentally cursed his habit when he saw her visibly wince ever so slightly.

"You still have not answered my question," Robin said quietly. "Why are you following me?"

Amon still found himself unable to answer the simple question, though he knew she would not rest until she had attained an answer.

"Because I am your watchdog," was his course reply before he could stop the words from passing his lips. _Lies_. Amon almost regretted saying them as soon as he saw the crestfallen look on her young face. It was not what he meant to say, nor how he truly felt about the matter…but what else could he say? Besides, it was partly true…he had sworn it afterall.

"Is that all?" Robin simply replied, her voice no longer calm and serene, but shaky and sorrowful. When Amon did not answer she closed her eyes tightly shut, refusing to let herself shed tears in front of a man that had so often thought her weak for having such emotions.

Amon didn't understand it…how his heart seemed to clench when he saw her take several steps farther into the shadows…as if she was trying to hide from him. Her head was bowed once more, and her haunting orbs hidden by golden bangs.

"I see. Is it because you feel obligated to me?" She asked, turning around so that her back faced him. The hunter remained silent, and Robin took that as a sign of confirmation. "Or is it simply because…because all witches must be hunted?"

Amon felt the tightening hand on his chest clench harder at her words. He had said that, and she had never forgotten. But he couldn't take it back, he had meant it at the moment…but did he mean it now?

He wasn't so sure, but as he saw her figure began to fade farther and farther away from sight, he wanted to say something, do something, anything that would convince her to stay for just a few more lingering moments.

And though he did not know what more he could do if he was able to accomplish such a thing, Amon felt that he could not simply let her slip away so easily, not now when she was so near his reach.

"Robin!" He called out to her, his tone a rising as he found himself running towards her. His footfalls resounded throughout the alleyway as he neared the witch clad in white, and as he neared her, he saw her reach into the pocket of her sweater and pull out a gleaming object and brought it to her face.

'So close…' Amon was only mere feet away from her, all he had to do was reach out his hand and…

"Robin!"

Before his gloved hand touched her shoulder, she turned around, her glasses firmly in place and her green eyes flickering with what seemed to be the most tortured expression he had ever seen before a spark of fire lit up her irises.

Amon pulled back instantly as a burst of fire lit up the very air before him, spreading around him and creating a raging wall of flames. The hunter squinted his eyes from the licking flames, a sense of emptiness fell over him when he caught one last glimpse of the fire witch on the other side of the flames before she disappeared altogether into the shadows of night.

He stood absolutely still, staring into the dying embers as the fire began to dissipate…as if it was never there in the first place. 'Just like her…' He thought through clenched teeth. Indeed, just like the wind, Robin had once again, faded into nothingness.

The hunter walked forward, past where the wall of fire previously was and his dark eyes scanned almost warily through the empty…and now very lonely alley.

The wind blew furiously, whipping at his black hair and clothes. Seemingly portraying the whirlwind of emotions that coursed throughout his entire being—a physical manifestation of his thoughts. Amon let cold slate eyes turn upwards to the pale moon, which hung low and hidden behind gray clouds.

His eyes widened as he saw something flutter from the heavens…a piece of paper to be exact, and he caught it in his hands as it descended to him.

A message…indeed from the heavens, but not from god. No, it was from a wandering Robin. Just like the one she had left him on the tableside along with her pendant all those months ago. The message was clear and simple. And yet at the same time, it struck Amon with an unparalleled sense of anger, confusion, and surprisingly, emptiness.

****

"Forget Me."

Fingers curled tightly around it, causing the paper to crumple in Amon's hands as it clenched into shaking fists. 'If only it were that simple.'

* * *

Even if I ran forever…

I fear I could never escape you

Golden strands danced in the wind, emerald eyes watched with a pained look as she gazed down at the hunter still standing in the dark alley. A sad look came over her face as she watched the hunter longingly from her perch on the building.

Even if I hid from you…

You'd always find me again

'Amon…' The name resounded in her head like a bittersweet kiss. The hunter had asked her why she was running. To be honest, she could not possibly reveal all of her reasons. All of which were too complicated, too deeply rooted near her heart that she could not possibly reveal them.

"I'm running for you…"

And that was the simple truth. That night…when they had escaped from the collapse and were in the hotel. Robin came to a revelation, as she bandaged his wounds. She was the cause of all this. It was her doing that he suffered…that he was like this. She was a burden.

You wouldn't have believed me anyway

If I told you the truth

The factory would surely be after her…Amon would just be pulled into the whole ordeal…and already he had done so much for her. She could not let him give up everything for her. Robin could never ask that of him. For everything that she had caused, she could not be forgiven.

This was her way of repaying her debt to him. Strange, how it was he who was supposed to protect her… 'And yet, I am running to protect him.'

That I couldn't live a day

Without thinking of you…

Robin held her breath, when she had let the letter flutter gracefully down upon the dark hunter. Like the very shadows she hid from his view, watching with serene eyes as he took the piece of paper in his hands. After several moments, in which she was sure he got the message that was from her, she saw Amon crumple the note in his trembling hands.

The fire witch felt a tear slip down her cheek as Amon let out a frustrated growl and in a wild moment of freed anger, his fist had connected with the brick alley wall. She couldn't face him…not then, and certainly not now. With silent footsteps, Robin walked away from the scene, not once looking back, for fearing that if she did, she would not be able to leave.

But I am lost in your shadow

Bathed in your contempt

'Amon, you once told me, that all witches must be hunted.' She thought with a melancholy ache. 'You said you were my watchdog…' Robin made her way down the stairs that led into the abandoned building below. 'You said that you'd kill me in an instant should my powers lose control…' The glass windows of the building were dirty. Robin walked slowly over to them, her eyes downcast to the streets below as she recognized a black figure moving swiftly through the streets.

I'll never be good enough…

'Why do you search for me? Why can't you just forget?' Her mind screamed. 'It would be so much easier for the both of us…'

Indeed. She had tried everything in her power to do just that in these last six months. Drifting from town to town, taking on small jobs now and then. Waitressing, babysitting…singing…small gigs like that to keep her going. And never staying in one place for too long, for fear that they…or rather _he_ would find her.

Am I still the hunted?

And are you still the hunter?

Amon had always kept his word…she knew it from the moment she saw his gun aimed at her. But..

Even so…Would you still believe me?

Her delicate hands came to touch the glass, calling out his name silently as he turned a corner, his head turning from side to side as if still looking for her. How badly she wanted to just reach out and touch him…to be in a place where perhaps she was not a witch, and he not her hunter.

Perhaps it would've been different then.

That I still believe in you?

"Amon…" She whispered, tears falling freely from her emerald irises. "I'm here…" Robin sank to the ground, her fingers still pressed against the glass. "Right here…"

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

A lot of conflict. Lol. Thanks for your reviews! Please do so again, no flames please.


	3. Cage

[A/N]

I'm sorry for the far between updates. I'll try to be more on task. Thanks for the reviews!

[Disclaimer]: Witch Hunter Robin is not mine…she more or less belongs to Amon… (grins)

**

* * *

******

Bewitched

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 3: Cage

It was still early. The morning fog still left traces of its' presence, as tiny droplets of dew still clung onto the leaves and blades of grass in the tiny garden outside of Harry's. Calm brown eyes watched a few cars and people that passed by his restaurant.

A smile reached his thin lips when he saw a young college student whiz past on a black vespa, watching intently as it drove down the street and disappeared around a corner. For a moment…just a moment, he was reminded of the charming girl with brilliant green eyes that brought perhaps even the smallest ray of light into the quaint, but otherwise dreary restaurant.

Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. His hands grasped around the "Closed" sign and flipped it around so that it now read "Open." Another day has passed. Just like any other ordinary day, it seemed quiet, peaceful, uneventful…even _with_ the visits that the STN-J members sometimes pay him.

Going around the counter, Harry picked up a dry towel and began to dry off the glasses that were slightly wet after he washed them. The music played softly in the air, a soft and soothing melody that gave a relaxing mood to the quiet atmosphere.

Not to mention, more than often, the smell of freshly ground coffee lured more than one customer to his humble establishment. Harry placed the now sparkling clean cup on the shelf.

Another sigh passed his lips, and his sad eyes wandered over to an empty seat by the bar…the very seat that the young witch so often took her place in. He missed her…missed serving her morning espressos and hearing her soft-spoken voice as they spoke on various topics.

He missed seeing her smile gently at the simplest things; like whenever he brought her a warm bowl of steaming miso soup unexpectedly, or commented on her strange usage of Japanese.

Robin…the young girl that the older man had so often thought of as a daughter…even more so since the loss of his son. It had been a little over half a year since he had heard of the factory's collapse, and the sudden disappearance of the witch and witch hunter.

Since then the quaint little restaurant had become strangely empty…quieter than usual. Harry smiled as he thought of how many times he had so often mistaken her for an adult. Robin often spoke in a voice and maturity of a grown woman. Her calm and quiet demeanor was different from other girls her age, who were often more chatty and cheerful in their youth.

'Like Dojima…' The man chuckled to himself, taking another glass in his hands as he continued to dry the cups. She was just a couple of years older than Robin, but often times the younger of the two acted more mature and level-headed than the other.

But then…there were times when Harry was reminded that she still indeed was a child. Times like when she would come into his restaurant with a hacking cough, catching a cold from the previous day when she foolishly went on one of her hunts without an umbrella when it was so heavily raining.

A steaming hot cup of tea with extra honey helps sooth the cough.

Or times when she would stop by late at night with heavy steps and saddened eyes, not speaking her troubles or voicing her thoughts…

Some friendly advice and comforting words; and don't forget the espresso to help wash all the pain away.

Or when she returned after months of taking refuge with Nagira when she became one of the hunted.

A 'Welcome Back,' and a hug of reassurance.

Yes, it was those specific times when he felt like he was playing the role of her father. 'Considering the poor girl had no one to turn to.' His expression grew serious as a thought crept into his mind.

Except for Amon…

The image of the dark, mysterious and often brooding witch hunter flashed through his mind. A man who rarely showed any emotion at all, a man who killed his own partner without a single conflicting thought as he pulled the trigger, a man who enshrouded in his own darkness…so much so that it had become a part of him.

It was he that Robin trusted. He, and he alone that she put all of her faith, her soul into believing that he would always be there to protect and guide her, despite the fact that Amon had tried more than once to do away with her the same way he did with Kate.

Harry placed the last of the clean cups on the shelf, and sighed, staring out the window once more as a black car pulled up by the curb.

Often, when the young witch came late at night, it was because her thoughts were on _him. _Amon. Of course Robin would never speak or admit it, but the elder man knew. It was always about Amon…something that Amon said that upset her, something he did…

There was always such a pained look in her green irises when she thought of the dark hunter, as if deep down, she was trying to convey a message that had seemed to be deeply engraved into her soul. A message that she was desperately trying to voice or cry out. But the most it would ever do is shine through those serene depths of emerald, silently pleading for a way out.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched almost in a bored manner as a figure exited the parked car outside.

How sorry he truly felt for young Robin…to feel so much for someone who could not feel in return…

"I'll never be good enough…"

He recalled her soft voice one particular day when she was sitting all by her lonesome, whispering to herself as she stared blankly at her coffee with the same sad look in her eyes. Harry wondered if she still felt that way now.

Such a young girl who barely had a taste of life…was she still out there, alive, being watched by a man who made her feel like she would "never be good enough?"

As if on cue, almost silent footsteps sounded through the room, and Harry looked up to see who his first customer for the day was. His eyes grew wide with surprise and mild shock as he instantly recognized the dark and shadowy figure from the doorway.

After a long silence, his expression softened, and a smile was creased across his features.

"Well, I must say it's been a while," Harry commented, gesturing to the chairs. "Won't you have a seat, Amon?"

The man who stood across the room, gazed back emotionlessly, his dark eyes flickering with a moment of recognition before he nodded, his black hair falling into his eyes.

Harry watched as the ex-hunter wordlessly moved to take a seat at the bar, casual and calm as it had always been when he visited.

"Would you like an espresso?" He offered.

"That would be fine, Harry," Amon replied blandly. And indeed, all was exactly like it was before. His voice was still a cold and expressionless tone, his clothes and demeanor dark, his presence commanding, perhaps even intimidating.

There was one difference however, as subtle as it may be. His slate blue eyes were shadowed with an inkling of regret, a cloud of weariness, a flicker of a smoldering fire that shone with suppressed determination and at the same time helplessness.

He placed the cup of steaming coffee in front of Amon. Nodding, he took the cup in his hands and sipped it slowly.

Nothing was said, but already the questions began to plague the elder man's thoughts. None more that stuck out more than the question about _her_. But knowing Amon, Harry would have to take it one step at a time.

"How long has it been since you were last here?" He decided upon asking first. The hunter looked up from coffee.

"Roughly seven and a half months," Amon replied, his shoulders tense as he was waiting for the next.

"I see, how time seems to fly," Harry commented.

A sigh emanated from him, his black hair falling over his fine features. 'Not for me,' He thought bitterly, almost as bitter as the espresso seemed to taste at the moment.

"Where have you been in that time?"  
  
"Around," Was the short answer. Harry looked intently at him as he sipped from his cup once more. Amon didn't want to talk about it, he surmised…but at the same time, the elder man also knew that it was the reason why he came. He had to ask, and he would get the answer.

"Why are you here?" He asked, and then with a friendly smile he added, "And don't tell me it's just because you were hungry or wanted a hot cup of coffee."

Amon did not look up from his cup, eyes darkening as unbidden thoughts ran through his head, and his frown deepened even more as he tried to restrain the bittersweet word from passing cold lips. His hands tightened into fists as her sad green eyes haunted his mind.

He could hear Harry sigh as he ushered the name that he himself was trying so hard to forget.

"It's about Ms. Robin, isn't it?" The elder man said, his brown eyes reflecting a sad look. He watched as Amon stiffened visibly upon the mention of the young witch's name, his usually cold and expressionless orbs flashing dangerously as his smoldering fire dormant in his depths sparked with an unknown emotion.

"I should've kept her in a cage…" Amon breathed darkly, turning away from Harry and allowing his ebony hair to hide conflicting eyes.

Harry's face faulted, realizing what the young hunter was saying.

"She's not with you then?" A firm shake of his head confirmed his answer, the elder man sighed. "I see. When I heard the factory collapsed, I knew that the both of you couldn't possibly be dead. I assumed that wherever you were, Robin was with you…" Harry paused for a while when he saw Amon tense even more, a regretful look clouding his features. "I was hoping you knew if she was alright…"

He took another sip of his espresso, his expression solemn. A memory flickered through his mind and a sigh passed his lips.

"She _is _alright," Amon grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing. Harry looked at him, a confused look etched on his face.

"So you _do _know where she is…"

"I never said that," Another confused look. The hunter sighed. "Robin and I managed to escape the wreckage site of the fallen factory. We immediately went into hiding. She was with me for barely a night since we escaped," Amon mused. "When I had awoken, she was gone…disappeared without a trace…" His eyes narrowed into a cold blue stare.

"She left me no sign of where she went or why she did what she did…" Gloved hands reached into his shirt. Harry stared curiously as he pulled out a glimmering object that hung around his neck. His eyes widened in recognition when he recognized the ruby red pendant. "All she left me was this."

Amon stared with almost mixed wonder as the pendant caught rays of morning light that filtered through the windows of the restaurant. He watched, entranced as it began to glimmer a bright crimson, a beautiful glow that illuminated his dark features.

It didn't go unnoticed by the elder man…how Amon's eyes seemed to soften and his mood shift as he stared as if he was in a bewitched state at Robin's keepsake. The sound of a car passing by brought the hunter out of his wandering thoughts, and with a hardened, and somewhat resolved look in his darkened depths, Amon grasped the ruby jewel in his hands tightly before tucking it back in his shirt.

In that one short moment, Harry's opinion of Amon changed somewhat. He had always believed the hunter to be indifferent, uncaring and cold towards the whole world. Especially to the young witch that he so often ridiculed and spoke to as if she were useless.

But…perhaps it was in the dazed state that the dark man gazed at the simple pendant…that brought Harry to believe that all this time, Amon had held her above all else…

'He must've, if he's holding on so tightly to the only remnants left of Robin…'

"So what makes you say that Ms. Robin is alright?" Harry asked.

Amon brought up black-gloved fingers to run through ebony tresses, the look of regret returning to his eyes.

"It was a month ago…I was in a bar in a pretty much run-down city, searching for her. It was pretty dim in there, and I didn't get a good look at the girl who was singing across the room on stage. But as soon as I looked up..."

His hand came up to grasp the pendant once more through his clothes, gripping his chest.

"Robin…"

Harry's eyes widened. So, the young girl was still alive after all. He looked up in surprise when the hunter hunched over the table, his fist tightening almost painfully.

"She slipped through my fingers once more…That damned witch," Amon breathed bitterly. "Why do you insist on running?" He looked deeply at the swirling black contents of his coffee, talking more to himself—or rather the reflection of the girl that he saw everywhere he looked—than to Harry. "Why can't you let yourself be found?"

A flicker of fire, consuming emerald, trapped in ruby glass…

'Why won't you let me protect you?' The last words echoed throughout his head, almost unbidden as it crept into his mind. He would've thought his uncharacteristic thoughts to be preposterous, if only… 'If only I hadn't meant them…'

"You are still searching then?" Harry interrupted, never really thinking that someone like Amon would go out of his way to do. But then again, he often remembered the hunter coming in nights before, brooding over his partner. He, like her, never admitted it, but again, Harry knew. Instinct, he supposed.

Amon stood up from his seat, placing the amount owed on the table and turning to leave, his coat swishing behind him.

"I assume you haven't heard anything about where she could be," He said emotionlessly. When he was answered with silence, he merely nodded, and headed to the door. "Sorry to have bothered you. I'll be on my way now."

And with that, the hunter left Harry alone in the empty restaurant. A small smile graced the elder man's lips as he watched the black car speed off down the street.

'So, you _are_ still searching…Amon…'

The door swung open, and another customer came in, yawning loudly. Harry greeted her warmly.

"Hey, Harry. Who was that that just left? He looked kinda familiar…" She brushed dirty blonde hair out of her eyes, and sat down, stretching slightly. "For a split second I thought he was…nah, it couldn't be," She waved aside, rubbing her eyes. "I _am _still a bit groggy…Give me your strongest coffee, Harry. Hey, are there scones here?"

Harry chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do for you, Ms. Dojima." Turning to prepare for the rather lax witch hunter her drink and morning snack, Harry couldn't help but take a backwards glance at where Amon sat mere moments ago.

'What will you do, Amon?' He wondered. 'When you finally find Robin? Would you put her in a cage? Or would you just…be content listening to the little Robin sing?'

**

* * *

**

I keep tracing your steps…

Wondering if you'd be there…

Somewhere down the empty road

The sky was dark, the clouds a gloomy gray…the wind blew ominously around his stoic form, gently tugging at his black clothes, caressing his pale skin as it tried to whisper unknown secrets, urging him to go somewhere…but where?

Perhaps wherever the wind wanted to take him. Perhaps to a place that was not so dark.

I know it is useless, to continue like this…

Constantly searching for something that isn't there

He didn't know how…or why he could sense it…Amon turned around, cold slate eyes locking onto a figure standing in the distance. The scent of roses filled his senses, and it was then that he noticed that he was standing in a field of flowers, the petals dancing in the gentle wind.

Strangely enough, the petals…the roses…were all tinted a pitch-black color, matching with the sky. But Amon paid little attention to them, as he found himself staring, rooted to the spot at the person across the field.

Her golden strands of hair were fluttering in the breeze, her black dress bellowing around her slender frame. Her delicate pink lips were fixed in a slight frown, and her green eyes shone with unshed tears as she turned slowly around to face the hunter, as if knowing that she was being watched under his calculating gaze.

A waste of time

A petty goal

Amon could not avert his eyes, his dark blue depths absorbing the somewhat empty, but nonetheless bewitching scene of the young girl caught in a hypnotic dance of black rose petals. She turned her body around completely now, one of her delicate hands outstretched towards him, as if beckoning him forth to take it.

And yet I search for you still…

His feet lead him towards her, his dazed shuffle of feet increased into a brisk walk…then a slight jog. Before he knew it, he was running towards her, not even bothering to wonder why the reason he suddenly felt something rise within his chest, a flutter of excitement and hope. Why in the world he was running.

I am unable to find you,

Except in the darkest recesses of my souls…

My dreams…

The wind was howling loudly in his ear, the black petals flying into the air and whipping around them as if angry. But it did not slow him down. Amon reached out to her, ready to grasp her awaiting palm. His cold slate eyes locked with her soul-searing emerald for a split second, and he was consumed with pain and grief.

Hiding from demons that haunt your pure soul,

That prey upon your light

Their names tasted sweet on each other's lips, their hands nearly touching… But in an instant she was jerked away from reach. Her arms and body suddenly became bound in tight ropes. Robin was tied to a stake…

Amon watched in confusion and surprisingly terror—yes, terror, as the black rose petals that were dancing in the air became incinerated by flashes of fire…turning them into dust. He blinked, and in the one moment that he did so, the hunter was farther away from Robin than he was before, standing in the far off distance as he watched the spectacle before his eyes.

In the end, I cannot guide you

Cannot save you…

It felt as if someone was wrenching at his heart, twisting it in his chest painfully. He couldn't understand why it hurt so much…why, as far as he was from the burning inferno that now spread across the fields of black roses, he could still feel the intense heat.

He could hear her moans of pain louder than anything else, his blue eyes widening as the flames licked at her body, scorching her perfect skin. 'Why am I just standing here? Why can't I move?!'

Indeed, Amon couldn't move a single muscle in his body, seemingly just rooted to the spot as he watched with agonizing torture at the young witch burning at the stake.

I will fail you…

As I have before...

His mouth opened to form her name on his lips, no sound came out. Her screams were getting louder, her tears streaming down her face as she uttered one word: Amon. And then…she stopped, the flames engulfed her, as she fell limply against the stake. Her eyes were a dull green, and tears still escaped her irises, her breathing calm.

Amon wanted to scream at her.

"Don't give in!" But it seemed she already decided, staying absolutely still as she allowed the fire to consume her. All the while, she stared at the dark hunter, her sad emerald eyes catching his slate ones in the distance.

But you would still forgive me,

Still wait for me

And Amon knew. She did not blame him, did not hate him for not being able to save her, for betraying her faith, and breaking his vow to protect her.

The smoke was beginning to cloud her from his view, and Amon found the feeling in his legs again. Taking full advantage of it, he ran full speed towards Robin, calling for her. But it seemed that he was running in place, he was not getting any closer to the dying witch, and she knew it as well.

Yet, despite it all…it was so vague, that he almost didn't catch it… But the corners of Robin's lips tugged upwards slightly. She was smiling…He couldn't believe his eyes.

Her voice caressed his thoughts, his skin like a gentle breeze in the sweltering heat of the fire, and the words pierced through him like nothing before.

"Daijabou…Everything will be okay…Amon."

Sing, sweet Robin,

And I will follow your song

**

* * *

**

He bolted from his bed, the beads of sweat rolling down his pale skin. His body met with the cool night air as the curtains fluttered slightly from the open window that blew in gentle breezes. But it came unnoticed to the hunter, whose skin could still feel the heat of the fire, the intensity of the dream.

Dream…

Slowly, Amon allowed his breathing to even, and he fell back against the bed.

'Why am I having such dreams?' He thought, his eyebrows furrowing together as he stared angrily at the ceiling. It brought him too much confusion, too many emotions and unwanted thoughts that he tried most of the day to suppress.

He didn't understand them, and that was the reason why he hated it so.

"It's not enough that you plague me during the day…" He whispered in the darkness, his hand instinctively came up to grasp the pendant that still hung on his naked chest. "You haunt me even in my dreams…"

Amon rolled over, his eyelids drooping almost hesitantly, for fear of seeing her once on the other side of consciousness. 'I should've kept you in a cage…'

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

**READ AND REVIEW! **No flames please!

PRESS

THIS

BUTTON!!!

I

I

I

I

V

V


	4. Candle

[A/N]

I'm caught up on this fic with all of the other sites. Now I shall be able to add new chapters on here. Thanks for all of your patience and support.

[Disclaimer]: All not mine. Never mine. Damn.

* * *

****

Bewitched

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 4: Candle

The setting sun tinted the evening sky a brilliant orange, sending dim rays through the windows of the shop. Her slender fingers brushed away stray strands of golden locks as she swept the broom from side to side, collecting the meager dust off of the mahogany floor.

Her emerald eyes stared almost in a dull state at her feet, continuing her task in a slow stupor. The musty, yet pleasing smell of scented candles wafted through her nose, soothing her somewhat from her troubled thoughts. Despite this, Robin could not help but let out a rather tired sigh.

"Is everything okay, Robin?" A soft voice asked.

She turned around, a small smile on her face as she looked at her employer, and friend, nodding politely.

"Hai. I'm fine, Kiyoko-san. Just thinking is all," Robin answered as cheerfully as she could, then turned back to sweeping the shop. Mrs. Kiyoko's look of concern did not leave her face, but she knew that the young girl did not want to talk about whatever it was she had on her mind, so she would leave her be.

Pushing her half-mooned glasses up the bridge of her nose, Kiyoko turned her heel to go into the back room.

"I see, I'll be in the back if you need me, Robin."

"Alright, Kiyoko-san."

The young witch watched out of the corner of her eye as the older woman disappeared behind beaded curtains, her smile fading when she was sure Kiyoko was out of sight.

'How ironic,' the young witch thought, a smile upon her delicate lips. 'That I would be working in a makeshift _Magic Shop_ of all places.' She chuckled. She didn't know what had drawn her here, but it made her feel at home almost—mind you, the shop of course did not carry real magical items, spells, or witchcraft products.

Just little trinkets and herbs and such that are more for those believing in the superstitious, palm readers and fortune tellers, or those just in there for laughs. Either way, Robin found it to be very quaint, and peaceful, and she enjoyed working there.

Not to mention, there was something mystical about Kiyoko herself that added to the shop's charm. However, despite the little happiness that her new life had given her, she had never ceased to lick old wounds that refused to heal.

Robin ceased her languid movements, seemingly frozen as she stared almost longingly outside the shop window.

It had been nearly a month since she had the little run in with Amon, the dark, ex-hunter that seemed bent on finding her. It had been rather peaceful as of late, she hadn't had any trouble with any people that seemed associated with Solomon, and definitely not Amon.

Still…

'Even though I don't want him to find me…I want to see him again…"

If I was born blind

Perhaps I would never have seen you

A vivid picture of the man's face flashed through her mind, the pain that she could've sworn flickered across slate orbs as the fire lit in between them, separating them…

Then I wouldn't be plagued by your face,

Haunted by your eyes

It had taken all of her will power to run away then… 'I don't know if I can do it again…' Every step that she took day by day, lead her farther away from him; and every step seemed heavier, more painful to take. But perhaps she had been walking for so long that the pain seemed numb almost, yet still ached from time to time.

The farther away I run from you,

The closer to you I feel

But at night, unbidden and unprotected from the veils of her conscious, she would find him there, waiting for her, as if he knew in a way that no matter how much she denied his arms, in the end, she would run back into them. Hungry, desperate, and longing his embrace.

And then the pain would become unbearable, and she would wake to an empty world, her reasons for running blurred, and her will to go on weakened. And for the majority of her day, she would spend her time forgetting the pain, until she slipped unwilling into the confinements of her dreams, and the cycle would begin anew.

I wish I was not burdened with this…

Knowing that the source of your pain is none other than myself

'Sometimes I wonder…why I'm trying so hard to get away…What am I running from? Do I want to get away? And if I don't, then why am I so desperate to escape something I want so badly?' Her eyes suddenly began to burn, and Robin blinked back tears as she felt them welling up.

'Tis better this way, my love

That I admire you from afar

"Robin-san? Are you sure you're okay? Do you need a break?" Kiyoko appeared from the back room, a look of concern on her pale, twinkling eyes. Robin nodded, rubbing away the tears from her irises and tugging at her ponytail nervously.

Of course, had I been blind,

I needn't admire at all

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." She smiled weakly at Kiyoko in reassurance. "Really, I'm fine."

The woman just frowned at her, not fooled by Robin's words, but sighed and went to her desk to continue with her duties nonetheless.

"You know I still don't believe you, Ms. Robin. But I won't pry, though if I were to guess, it's about that man again, isn't it?" She said almost blandly. Kiyoko looked up at Robin, who was avoiding eye-contact. 'Bingo.' "What was his name again? Amon?"

Yet even now, I would not trade the memory of you

For anything in the world

Robin did not answer, and the unhappy look came back on her young face. Kiyoko felt slightly guilty for pressing the matter onto her, and chose to change the subject for Robin's sake.

"The shop has been very quiet lately," She commented. "Not too many customers these days…"

"I suppose," Robin replied, relieved at the turn of conversation. "But then again, not too many people are into this kind of stuff, are they?"

"Well, teenage girls come in here from time to time for some good luck charm or the classical love spell/potion." Kiyoko shrugged. "But your right, not too many people are interested. They'd rather look at anime."

Robin giggled, causing the woman to smile somewhat. Then her pale eyes widened and she straightened up as she looked out the window.

"Oh wait, perhaps I'm wrong!" She smiled. "Look, we have a customer coming. And it's a man," She laughed. Robin quirked her head to the side and stared in the direction that Kiyoko was. Her emerald irises widened as well, her mouth dropping some.

A dark figure, clad in black was looming ever closer towards their shop, his pace brisk and his aura dangerous. 'Amon…'

Kiyoko looked at Robin in surprise as she ran past her, taking off her shop apron with a panicked look in her eyes. As she haphazardly threw the apron onto the counter, Kiyoko caught her arm, pulling the witch back from her sudden bolt.

"Robin! What's wrong?"

"I-It's him!" She all but choked. "It's the man I told you about! Please, let me go! I can't face him Kiyoko-san…" Robin pleaded, looking at the window as the dark figure approached.

Kiyoko's face seemed to fault for a second.

"Are you sure that's him?"

She nodded.

"All right. Go to the backroom quietly, and sneak out from the back door. I'll try to drive him away," Kiyoko whispered, pushing Robin away.

"Arigato, Kiyoko-san!"

"Go!"

With that, the young witch slipped away into the dark shadows, willing herself to run away a second time…

* * *

The door rang with a light jingle, and the dark hunter stepped into the dim shop. The flowery scent from the scented candles filled his nostrils, and his cold, slate eyes flickered around his surroundings.

'Robin,' he thought, her name echoing in his head almost fondly. 'Out of all places to hide…'

It had only been a month, but to Amon it had been agonizingly long since he last saw Robin. When he had seen her in that bar, he was so close to reaching out and…

But it didn't matter, she had escaped with a flicker of her irises and her burning flame. But the image of her haunted him still, in his waking moments as well as the dark confinements of his dreams. And it frustrated him to no ends knowing that he had been only a breath away from having Robin in his grasp.

And all traces and signs of her even existing had been disintegrated in a ball of fire, and he had been forced to start the search for her anew. He had followed many leads, looking for her after, like he had done so many times before. But more times than one, it would turn out to be a dead end.

Amon sighed. She was elusive as water, but it would not douse his determination to find her. 'And when she is here with me once more…' His chest clenched almost painfully, despite all his might that he tried to suppress it, 'What then?'

"Welcome, to our humble magic shop," A silky voice called out, and Amon turned to stare impassively at a woman slightly older than himself behind the counter. He narrowed his eyes, observing her.

The woman was almost as mystical as the shop itself, her attire seemingly antique, with a violet shawl around her. Her pale eyes seemed soft, yet at the same time piercing as she gazed back at him through half-mooned spectacles, tucking a stray strand of hair into her bun.

"My name is Kiyoko, and how may I help you?"

Amon stared at her for a while, then looked around the shelves and displays. Trinkets of every strange witchcraft practice—crystal balls, spell books, potions, and more. He doubted any of them worked, but that wasn't the point of why he was there.

"Do any of these items interest you, sir?" The woman asked in a friendly tone. The hunter approached her, his eyes not betraying any of his emotions as he stared down stoically at her. She only stared back.

"No, there is nothing here that interests me, but there is _someone._"

Kiyoko visibly tensed at this, and it didn't go unnoticed by Amon.

"I heard that a girl named Robin is working here," He said rather bluntly, getting straight to the point. He was expecting an answer from the woman, but Kiyoko only smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is no one here by that name. In fact most of the time, I run this magic shop by myself," She said coolly. However, Amon was not going to give up so easily.

'This is the best lead I've had in a month…I'm not going to let this go.'

"Are you sure? She's about 16 years old, blonde hair, green eyes, dresses in black most of the time?"

Kiyoko began to shift uncomfortably on the spot, and shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but like I said before, there is no one here by that name, nor fits that description. Perhaps you've mistaken us for another magic shop."

Amon narrowed his eyes dangerously at the woman, except this time, she neither flinched nor showed signs of backing down under his gaze. He let out an internal sigh. 'I'm not going to get anything out of her,' He thought disdainfully. 'Perhaps I can come back and search this place later for clues…'

"I see, I'm sorry to have bothered you then," He said briskly, turning to leave. Amon was very disappointed, he had not wanted another dead end…he wanted…some sort of sign…any sign…that told him that Robin had been here.

Yet even as he walked towards the door, he found himself freezing in the middle of the room, as if he couldn't find himself the will to leave. As if he was missing something crucial, leaving something precious behind. He stared back at the woman, who was watching him closely, and then back to the trinkets around the shop.

Instinctively, his hands came up to grasp the red pendant around his neck for what seemed to be the hundredth time, and again, the unexplainable pain came to his chest. 'Why Robin?' He found himself asking again. 'I don't understand why you're running…you said it was _for me_, but what does that mean?'

His cold, slate eyes settled upon a decorative candle. It was a plain white candle of course, yet it's holder was an intricate design of leaves and vines, at the base, a carefully crafted fairy held onto the metal holder. For some reason, the candle held his interest…

Then, it happened. In a wild second, and from seemingly no where, the candle became alit with a small flame, as if it sprouted from no where. Amon's eyes widened, watching as the flame danced almost mockingly, yet glimmering with a tiny piece of hope in front of him. There was his sign.

A rush of excitement had filled him like never before, and he looked around the room frantically, with only on thought resounding in his head. 'She's here…'

Quickly, he grabbed the candle—with its fairy holder and all, and paced up to the counter again. Kiyoko watched him with surprised eyes, pushing her half-mooned spectacles up her nose and pulling her shawl closer to herself.

"Ah, you have changed your mind? You wish to purchase something after all?" She asked with a no doubt fake smile.

"Where is she?" Amon asked in a harsh tone, his eyes flashing dangerously as he hovered over Kiyoko.

"Where is who?"

"Don't play games with me, I know she's here!" He was tired of being yanked around by his chain. He wanted answers, and he wanted them _now._ Kiyoko glared at him yet she still continued to play the innocent card.

"If you are talking about this Robin, then I have told you before, I don't know anyone here by that name!"

"Oh? Then what the hell is this?" He growled, practically shoving the still lit candle in her face. Kiyoko looked at the candle with a startled expression, and she continued to do so for several moments. Amon gripped the handle harder; he was growing impatient. Each second that he was wasting with this stubborn woman, Robin was probably slipping away.

'She knows about Robin, I know she does,' Amon clenched his teeth. After several moments, Kiyoko regained her composure and scoffed, laughing some as she adjusted her glasses.

"Why, I hardly think a candle is anything to get worked up over."

"It lit up by itself. Robin was a witch, who could light up fire at random," He pressed.

"Please, Sir…you are getting excited over nothing. Look around you!" She gestured slender arms to indicate her store. "This is a magic shop! Anything can happen here," She smiled wryly at him.

Amon's anger flared, he had had it with her. It had not been a very good day for him, and normally he was not one to lose his temper. But when it came to Robin, crossing paths with him was unwise. He grabbed Kiyoko roughly by the shoulders, startling the woman with a loud gasp.

"I told you, I'm not going to play your games anymore. WHERE ARE YOU HIDING **ROBIN**?" He hissed threateningly, his grip on her shoulders becoming so tight she began to wince. He could see it in her pale eyes now, she was afraid.

She looked defiantly up into his eyes.

"L-Like I'd tell **you**," She spat, now angry as well. He growled under his breath.

'So, she _did _know about Robin.'

Just when he was about to force the information out of her, a flicker of golden strands caught his eye from the door behind her. Letting go entirely of Kiyoko, Amon made a run for it, pushing past the beaded curtains with the gentle clattering sound it made.

"Robin!" He called out, leaving a rather stunned Kiyoko slumped against her counter. She rubbed her shoulders, mentally wincing when she saw the mad yet determined look in the man's cold eyes. And she feared for her…feared for Robin.

"Run, little Robin, fly away…" and tears began to form on her aged, pale eyes, slipping down her cheeks as she realized it was probably the last time she was ever going to see the charming girl in her shop ever again.

And upon her table, the flickering flame that had lighted on the candle slowly burned out.

* * *

Amon cursed again and again under his breath, leaning against the wall as he was only met with the wind and an empty street. He had followed her, ran through the back room of that magic shop and through the wide open door…only to be met with an empty street.

There was nothing there, nothing. He was panting for air, gripping tightly onto the pendant as if it were a lifeline. His heart was racing for some reason. The image of the candle lighting itself, the flicker of golden hair that barely disappeared behind the door.

'She was there…I know she was…'

His fists clenched by his sides, almost trembling with anger. 'She got away from me…_again._"

How many more times, he thought, until Robin would finally fly back to him? His grip on the pendant loosened, and now Amon held the jewel to his eye level, watching it bask in the evening sun as he so often did. 'When will you sing for me again?'

The hunter felt it once more, the deep unmistakable longing that filled him. He had gotten used to it now, as the feeling haunted him every night. But the pain never lessened. No, it always gets worse, more painful…

And the hunter knew that only Robin could make these damned feelings go away.

'And if that's what it takes to soothe my restlessness, so be it…' He thought bitterly, looking to the orange sky. 'I suppose I'm not searching for her to keep my promise to her after all…It's because I want to be at ease…'

Yet, as he stared at the horizon, the color so reminding him of her kindling embers…he could not help but feel that even when he DID find Robin…

These feelings would not fade. They would grow stronger. And he didn't want that. No, he wanted to be rid of it…

'Don't I?' His chest throbbed even more. 'Robin…'

* * *

The room was dark, and empty, just like her torrid emotions. Robin sat huddled in the corner of her dingy makeshift hotel room, her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared blankly with emerald eyes at three candles propped up on a nearby chair.

Her eyes narrowed, her lip trembled. She wanted to cry, but tonight, she swore she wouldn't. A flame flashed across her eyes, and the first candle on the chair lit up immediately, giving a small light in the darkened room.

Like a Beacon in the dark night

I call out to your soul with my cries

'Why did I do that? Why didn't I just run like Kiyoko told me? Why did I light that candle?' Robin mentally screamed. She knew somewhere she had made a mistake, when she ran into the backroom, she was intent to get as quickly as she could out of the shop and away from Amon. Another flicker, the second candle lit, burning just as brightly next to the first one.

And like a Sailor drawn to a Siren

You followed my song

But when she had heard the sound of his voice, she had found every part of her being frozen, compelled to stay. And stay she did, hiding in the shadows, knowing she was taking the biggest of risks just to be there. 'I couldn't help it…I had to see him…just once…just one more time…'

If I could just have held you for one second

Touched you for but one moment

I would be content

And surely, there he had been, not changed in the least since she had last seen him. Still dark, brooding, strong, and silent…He was still Amon. Except the fire of determination, almost of madness was still there. And what's more, the hunter was still searching for her. 'After all this time?' She had caught the glitter of red hanging from his neck, and realized that it had been her red pendant.

She was not sure if she should've been overjoyed that he still held it so dear, or crestfallen that he refused to let her memory go.

The thing is, I don't think you would've

Been satisfied with just one moment

When he turned to leave, Robin knew she should've been relieved that he would not find her. But at the same time, as she watched him take hesitant footsteps to the door, she felt a deep longing. A pain engulfed her chest at seeing him walk out of her life once more. After all, she spent day after day forgetting…

She had wanted to cry out to him, to tell her that she was there and forget her pact to protect him from herself. She wanted to throw everything away and run into his arms. It had taken all of her will power and strength to stay in her little corner, watching in the shadows as her heart broke piece by piece.

I wanted you to know that I was here…

Waiting for you the whole time

That was when she saw it, the candle sitting on the table not far from where Amon stood. A little voice in her head told her to reach him. Just a little flame, to leave him a trace, let him know his search was not in vain. 'He might not even be paying attention.' Robin had reasoned with herself.

"I'm so stupid," She muttered to herself in her room, still staring blankly at the two-lit candles across the room. A dull look came over her eyes, and the third and last candle lit; all three flickering eerie shadows across the room.

I'm still waiting

Come find me

Come save me…

From this blinding loneliness

Before she could stop herself in that one moment, Robin had lit the candle in the shop, and Amon had seen it. It was all he needed, all the proof he wanted to confirm that she was there. Like a scared child, all of her courage was lost. She couldn't face him, didn't know what to say nor what to do if he caught her. So she did the one thing that bitterly, she admitted she had grown very good at.

She ran.

If only it were that simple

To let you reach out to me…

To end this pain

And thus, the cycle begins anew. How it will begin, again…and again…and again…

As if unable to hold up her frame anymore, Robin fell to the side, lying limply on the ground in a dazed state, the shadows dancing across her body. From her position, she spotted the phone lying not far from where she was.

Emerald eyes locked onto it for several moments, not knowing why she was thinking so much about the object, when suddenly she found herself sitting up again, crawling to it, and picking up the receiver.

* * *

"I'm leaving now." She said briskly, tossing red hair out of her eyes and glancing back over her shoulder. She glared at the boy still tapping away on his computer, headphones still firmly on. "Geez, you don't always have to ignore me you know!"

Michael looked up from the screen, sighing at her.

"Close the door on your way out, Aya," was all he said, turning back to his computer in a second, sipping some coffee occasionally. Aya scowled.

"Don't mind, him. Michael's always been that since…"

"Yeah, I know, since that Robin girl left." She sighed, turning with a small smile to Ms. Kurasama. "Can you please take me home? I would've asked Sakaki, but he and Dojima went off together." The older woman nodded, ushering out the door.

Before she left, she glanced back at the hacker, who did not even bother to look up. Kurasama shook her head. 'Open up to us Michael…' She thought. 'It'll hurt a lot less if you talk about it.'

His brown eyes followed the two women as they left the room. As soon as the lights turned off, and the door clicked close, Michael let out a sigh of relief, pulling off his headphones and slumping against his chair.

'Finally,' He thought. The hacker stared at the flickering screen. It wasn't as if he didn't like them all anymore. But after the phone call he received from Amon a month ago, he had been plagued by the thought of the young fire witch as well.

And lately, he found himself wanting more and more time to himself. He didn't want to talk to anyone, because every time he brought up Robin, they'd dodge the subject like jackrabbits. The only one he COULD talk to about the situation was Amon.

But then again, how far can you carry a conversation with that man? Not to mention, the hunter would call him completely out of the blue himself, and their talks were brief. Amon was only interested in talking if Michael found any good leads for him to follow, other than that, it's a;

"I see. Well then, keep searching. Bye."

Michael groaned, turning off the computer. For once, it was hurting his eyes. 'I'm worried about her too, you know…' He thought bitterly to himself. 'It's killing me too not knowing what happened to her…At least Amon saw her once…'

Just then, he was brought of his gloomy thoughts when the phone rang. The moonlight filtered through the window, and all was silent save for the ringing phone. Michael was brought back with a sense of déjà vu. He could guess.

'It's probably Amon. Only he would call this late…'

Almost reluctantly, he picked up the phone, placing it haphazardly against his ear.

"Hello? STN-J. Michael speaking."

"M-Michael?"

This time, he REALLY fell out of his chair. Landing with a thud, he lay sprawled across the floor, phone still clutched firmly in his hand as he nearly choked.

"M-Michael! Are you alright?"

The soft feminine voice on the other line called out to him. He sat up. 'Could it be? Is this a dream?'

"I-Is this…are you…"

Laughter.

"I've missed you too Michael…"

"Robin…" He whispered, a smile curving on his lips truly for the first time since the collapse of the factory. "I can't believe it…It's so good to hear your voice again…" He said almost fondly

"Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you where I was…"

"I'm not. I was just worried about you was all…"

Sniffling could be heard, and Michael felt a sudden clenching in his chest. 'I-Is she crying?!'

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"I just needed…to talk to someone that's all. And you were the…only one…"

Michael smiled, feeling a lump form in his throat. To know that she was calling out to him in her time of need, to just hear her voice, it meant more to him than anything…

"I'm here, Robin," He assured.

"Michael? Do me a favor…"

"Anything," he murmured softly, quick to agree with anything that his long lost friend requested. A long pause, and then she continued.

"Don't tell Amon."

End Chapter

* * *

[A/N]

Thank you all for your reviews! Please do so again! No flames please!

CLICK

THIS

BUTTON!

I

I

V

V


	5. Forgetting

A/N

I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait for this fic. No doubt most of you have forgotten about it and what happened last.

So, for the sake of the fans, we have here, a recap! In the last chapter, Amon discovers Robin working in a makeshift Magic Shop! (sparkly eyes) like the one in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" hehe. She manages to slip from his fingers one more time, and of course, Amon is REALLY mad…and confused. And what about Robin? After the encounter, she called up Michael, with only one catch: Amon can't know.

Okay, I'm terribly sorry to all of my fans. Stress, and I really do mean stress has taken over me, and I'm trying my best to update everything. Without further ado, here's the next chapter to the fic.

Disclaimer: Way too tired to argue about this, but y'all know right? WHR is no where in my reach of possession.

* * *

****

Bewitched

By: Youkai Yume

Chapter 5: Forgetting

The office seemed unusually quite that morning. Even though everything seemed in place, naturally peaceful and calm as it should, there was an unmistakable feeling of absence. The tapping sounds of Michael's fingers dancing over the keyboard were barely heard in the room. Michael worked with a troubled mind, hardly focusing at all as his sluggish typing resounded with occasional taps onto the keys.

Though he seemed to be engrossed in work, there was no mistaking that the boy seemed to have his mind on other things. Not a thing, really, a person…not just any person, a girl—a girl by the name of Robin Sena. He paused as the image of a green-eyed girl crept into his mind, her smile clear in his memory.

Taking his fingers off of the keyboard for what seemed to be the first time that day, the boy leaned back against his chair and stretched lazily. A sigh passed his lips before he looked back at his screen, and by that time, Michael decided that he was tired of looking at it and needed a break. Getting up from his seat, he shuffled across the room to make a hot cup of coffee.

"Hey, pour me a cup too, will you?" Sakaki, who was lying at the couch from across the room said. Michael turned from the coffee machine and glanced at him.

"I thought you didn't like coffee," The hacker quipped. Sakaki sat up from his position, ruffling his already unkempt brown hair and shrugged.

"I don't, but I figured since everyone else was drinking it, there has to be something good about it," The boy admitted.

"You're such a 'sheep,' Sakaki. Always following others instead of leading the way," Ms. Kurasuma chuckled from her own computer. "But I guess there is some logic to that…I used to hate the taste of coffee before, but now it seems I can't start my day without it. It's an acquired taste, I suppose."

"And highly addicting," Michael added, pouring the black contents of the steaming coffee into two cups. Dojima, who had been flipping through a magazine at her desk, yawned and glanced lazily over at her conversing teammates and yawned.

"I don't know, guys. Coffee is great, but I have to admit, I'd take a Margarita or a Cheri over an espresso any day."

"Geez, you'd rather get drunk than sober," Sakaki teased, jumping off of the couch and walking over to retrieve his cup.

"It's a lot more fun…" Dojima said in a singsong voice before turning back to her fashion magazine. He shook his head, deciding to let her live in her own little world.

"Here you go," Michael offered, and Sakaki took the coffee with a nod.

"Why did we start talking about this anyway?" The hacker inquired, adding some sugar into his own coffee.

"I don't know," Sakaki huffed, looking almost questionably at the black drink. "But I know one thing…Bottom's up…" With that, the rookie lifted the cup to his lips and drank deeply. Everyone in the room seemed to be watching him, and the broke out into laughter when his face screwed up with dissatisfaction. After a while he finally swallowed the mouthful of coffee.

"Bleh!" He coughed, wiping his mouth indignantly. "I don't know how you guys do it! It tastes awful…"

"Acquired taste," Kurasuma repeated, laughing softly. Sakaki shot her a doubtful look, then glanced back at his cup before shrugging and took another sip, walking back to his couch. Of course, his face was still wrenched at the bitter flavor, but he persisted with it anyway. This process continued until the cup was completely empty, and sat forgotten on the table while Sakaki tried to find something in the room that he could wash the flavor out of his mouth with.

As the others continued to tease the poor boy, Michael found that he was already bored with making fun of his teammate and went lazily over to the window. His forest green eyes watched the busy streets outside, and enjoyed the rays of warmth that filtered through the glass and onto his body.

Everyone else's voices seemed to fade away as he once again immersed in his thoughts. They had all seemingly accepted the fact that two of their own were no longer here with them. They had all moved on with their lives and pretended like all that had happened before was just a dream, a distant memory. And for a time, it had been that way for Michael too.

'But…they don't have a voice to remind them…' He took a slow sip of his coffee, remembering the soft, melodic voice of Robin. He sighed; an unexplainable aching filled him as he replayed the conversation he had with her over and over again in his head. Michael was relieved somewhat. Relieved that she was alive and safe. He was relieved that she hadn't gotten herself caught, and that she wasn't hurt or in any kind of danger.

But most of all, Michael was just relieved to hear her voice again. They had spent the majority of that night catching up, but of course, she didn't stay on the phone for very long, for Michael feared that her call might be traced later on if they were found out. It had been a moment filled with mixed emotions, and it had been all so very confusing that Michael wasn't sure exactly what they had talked about.

What surprised him the most, however, was what Robin had requested of him at the beginning of their conversation.

"Don't tell Amon."

He had been aware of the fact that she was running away from the dark hunter. After months of Amon's coaxing and frequent calls for information on the little bird, he had surmised that much. But what he was still thoroughly confused on as to _why_. After all, there was no one more that she ever trusted than Amon. She had always followed him faithfully, without question. And at times, Michael was almost sure he saw her look at him with an expression that he could only describe as admiration.

The boy took another long sip of his coffee; his brows furrowed together in thought as he hoped the warm liquid would wash away the tearing feeling in his gut. It was horribly akin to jealousy. Yes, Michael had to admit, at times he was envious of Amon. Sure, Michael had a close bond with Robin; he could feel it every time they sat down with her on late nights and they would talk over coffee and donuts.

Though at first, Michael had to admit that it had not always been that way. In the beginning, he was less than friendly towards her, finding everything that she did was annoying simply because she tried her best to be his friend. Of course, it didn't last forever. Eventually, he couldn't ignore the fact that he enjoyed her company, and that she accepted him completely from the beginning. She didn't look at him with pitying eyes because he had a collar around his neck, and she didn't smile at him unless she meant it.

In the end, Michael found that he valued her friendship, her company above anyone else's in the STN-J. But, no matter how strong their friendship was, Michael found that she never looked at him quite the way she looked at Amon. There was always that sense of complete and utter devotion when she was with the dark hunter. His bond with Robin couldn't even compare with the one she shared with Amon.

Michael had a feeling Amon could sense it too… 'And yet, he takes her for granted time and time again,' the hacker thought bitterly, almost as bitter as the taste of his coffee.

However, when she confided in him the other day in the dark hours of the night, making him swear secrecy from the very man he knew she cared so much about…it made Michael feel somewhat warm and even proud. He knew that for once, she entrusted something to him that she hadn't to anyone else. Still, he couldn't help but feel that despite the fact that she was doing well…she was still very sad, lonely even.

"…Are you thinking about her?"

Michael was startled out of his reverie when he heard the feminine voice speak to him. He tore his dazed eyes from the window to rest upon a red-haired girl, sitting on a chair right beside the window with a book in her hands. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he failed to notice the newest hunter there. She stared back at him with inquisitive violet eyes.

"Well?" She prodded, tapping a finger on her open book. Michael gave her a bored look before returning his gaze down to the streets below.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aya."

"Oh, don't give me that," She huffed, brushing stray locks of red hair from her eyes. "I might not know much about you, but I know that look. You always get it when you're thinking about her…that girl, Robin."

Michael remained silent, his discomfort showing as she saw his fist tighten by his side. His eyes were set in a glare. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about the lost hunter. It had always been this way; Micheal had always been touchy when it came to Robin. Aya had tried countless times to pry information out of him about the fire witch, but he would always end up in a state of angered silence. Much like now.

"You know, I have to agree with Sakaki," She started suddenly, deciding to drop the subject. The hacker raised an eyebrow and turned back to her, his green eyes questioning. Aya gave a small smile. "About the coffee thing I mean," she added. "I never liked the drink myself. Stunts your growth you know," Aya said matter-of-factly.

Michael smiled back despite of himself. "I've grown my full height, so I don't have to worry about that."

"What if you haven't? What if you just stopped growing because you drank too much?" Aya pressed, pretending to be interested with her book. Michael only shrugged, seemingly disinterested. Seeing that he wasn't going to talk much further, she decided to continue. "But you know the real reason? I just like sweet things better. Coffee is too bitter for me."

She glanced over at the boy, who still stared almost trance-like outside the window. He seemed very deep in thought.

"Sweet…" Michael whispered to himself suddenly. Aya tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm?"

"Robin liked sweet things too. I think it's because growing up in a convent, she doesn't get to taste too many things like that," He said to no one in particular.

"I hear everyone here talk about her all the time, but…I still don't know much about her," Aya admitted, looking at her black jeans. "Tell me about her…was she really as nice as everyone says?"

Michael looked thoughtful for several moments before finally answering. "She was a very kind and forgiving person. And…she was a very good friend to me when I had none," he said silently, so that only Aya could hear. He didn't know why he was telling her all of this. In fact, he believed this was the longest conversation he ever had with the new hunter.

"You miss her don't you?" Aya asked gently, and for the first time he could see that she was actually asking him with an honest expression. Her proud and haughty demeanor was gone. Blushing, Michael nodded. He couldn't lie when it came to Robin. Aya noticed the wistful look in his eyes, and a mischievous gleam sparkled in her eyes. She smirked. "Do you like her?" She poked in a singsong voice.

This caught his full attention, and Michael turned to her, his face a much darker shade of red.

"T-That's not…!"

"Oh, Puh-leez!" Aya scoffed. "You're face is as red as a beet!"

The others, who were beginning to take interest in their conversation, turned to see why the two were bickering all of a sudden—and quite loudly to boot. Michael was practically sputtering to get his way out of that one, but luckily, he was saved just in time. A ringing phone sounded, and at once everyone's eyes shifted expectantly towards the one on Michael's desk.

To their surprise, it was completely silent.

"Hold on, I got it," the hacker quipped, taking out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Hey, I didn't know you have a cell," Dojima pointed, eyeing it curiously.

"Oh, um…I got it just a few days ago," Michael answered, not taking his eyes of the caller id. He was rather relieved that they didn't ask him why, for he got it for one reason and one reason only: Robin. After she called not too long ago, they had both decided that her calling straight to the STN-J line was too risky. And so, he took the liberty of going out and getting his own phone so that Robin wouldn't be traced.

The cell phone continued to ring, and still all he did was stare at it.

"Um…Michael? Aren't you going to pick that up?" Sakaki asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Yeah. Excuse me," He said quickly before running out of the room, his cell still ringing all the way. Everyone watched as the hacker sped into the elevator and just as the doors were closing, they could see him finally flip open his phone.

"…What was that all about?" Dojima inquired, pausing at a glossy page of her magazine.

"I don't know, maybe he just likes his privacy," Kurasuma suggested. From the window, Aya narrowed her violet eyes in thought. She tried to occupy herself with the book, but to no avail. Her mind was stuck on Michael, and the look that swept across his features when he caught sight of the caller id on his new phone. 'It's the same look he gets when he's thinking about _her._'

* * *

A deep sigh emanated from his throat as he walked out of the hotel building. Heavy footfalls clicked on the cement, and his mood was considerably more dark and he planned to spend the rest of the day brooding. As he made his way to his black car, anyone that was in his path promptly moved out his way, for his anger radiated off of him in dangerous waves. 

Once Amon reached his car, he climbed inside and closed the door quite forcefully, his scowl not once leaving his face. Leaning back against the leather seat, the dark ex-hunter let his shoulders slump, and a look that could only be described as conflict flashed across his slate eyes. Amon glanced sideways at the building in which he just left, his lips thinning.

Hope was a thing created by man

To believe in when all seemed lost

Then he solemnly looked down at the laptop that rested on the passenger's seat. It was open, the screen flickering dully at him. On it were displayed all the information he needed. What hotel she had last been seen in, the room number, and time and date of her booking. Wordlessly, his hand closed the screen, snapping his laptop shut with a click.

Another sigh escaped his lips despite of himself. 'Another dead end…' He had followed the latest lead to where his elusive little Robin was to this very hotel. It was rather run-down and dingy in his opinion; but then again, he couldn't expect her to be living in the lap of luxury.

Once again, he let his hopes rise slightly, just to see Robin once more. Of course, what little hope he did have was shot down when he entered the empty hotel room. It seemed she had left not too long ago as well, for the bed was unmade, and in her bathroom, the tub was still wet. Amon gathered that she probably checked out earlier that morning…he had just missed her…again.

It is within the nature of human beings to desire

To want and to wish for things they cannot have

His little Robin was getting good at this game. It was as if she could sense him when he was near—just in time to slip through his fingers. Amon shook his head and jammed his keys into the ignition, starting his car and drove away from the run-down hotel.

The ex-hunter's mind was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the familiar streets and buildings that passed him by. All he could think about, and all he feared he could think about, was _her_. And…he was slowly beginning to grow tired of it all. He was growing tired of searching for someone who didn't want to be found. Tired of feeling these alien emotions he didn't want to feel. Amon was tired of living day to day, tormented by her haunting green eyes and the whisper of her voice in his mind.

I did not consider myself one of those men

Who fretted away and wasted their lives on impossible wishes

He was tired of trying to fulfill a promise to someone who wished so much for him to forget. Forget…Amon's hands clenched the steering wheel, and he could feel his teeth grind together, and his jaw tighten. The memory of the note that fluttered down from the heavens on the day that he met her in the alley flooded his mind.

The message had been simple, the meaning clear. Robin wanted him to forget about her. Amon growled to himself at the memory. How could she even think that he could banish her from his mind, to forsake everything that he had promised with just those two words, with just a whim? They had been through too much, and to ask him of such a thing was too much as well. And the dark hunter refused to believe…that she had forgotten about him either.

I knew for a fact that it was useless to even dare

To believe for even a second

That you would one day return to me

But he was so very weary of this game of cat and mouse. She had already known that it would be this way from the very beginning. Amon stopped when he came across railroad tracks. The red lights blinked again and again, signaling that a train was coming. He stared dully at the lights, his ears rung with the sound of the train's dinging bells. A forlorn feeling crept upon him with each second that passed.

But I believed anyway

Falling victim to the very thing I knew to be false

Robin had never asked anything of Amon. He couldn't remember a time when she had wanted him to give her anything. No matter how badly he could see it in her emerald irises sometimes, the way they pleaded with him for something…he just didn't know what. Sometimes, he found himself internally wanting her to just spit it out, whatever it is that she wanted to ask of him, instead of keeping it all in; to play the selfless young woman who only thought of others, who didn't want to burden him with her selfish wishes. Yet, she asked him of something now…and it was the one thing he found almost impossible to do.

I couldn't help myself…

It was the first time I had ever done so

Given into something as ridiculous as hope

Well, if that was what she wished for…then…then he would do just that. Amon would try to forget. The clacking of the tracks became louder and louder. The train's whistle tore through the thick silence, but the dark hunter paid no heed to it. A hand went up to grasp the familiar amulet under his clothes, and for a moment, only a moment, it seemed to warm at his touch.

Sighing, Amon reached into his shirt, and slowly, hesitantly, but inevitably, took it off. Cold, slate eyes stared down at a ruby pendant, the very object that reminded him of the source of his torment. He didn't notice it until now, but his hand was trembling…why he didn't know.

It's sort of ironic really, why it turned out this way…

She knew didn't she? She saw your light.

She called you hope.

For a split second, Amon could have sworn it really was glowing with an ethereal light, lighting up within his palm—almost as if it was a sign. And that was when he looked up. The dinging of the railroad crossing was so loud within his ears now, that he couldn't possibly ignore it. Blue eyes stared far off into the distance, almost as if in a trance-like haze. They soon became wide with shock.

I did not know when I began calling you that too

But I must remind myself, even now

In the darkest hours of my existence…

His eyes had to be deceiving him. He reasoned, logically in his mind that he wanted to see her so badly that it had granted his wish in a delusional moment. Yet he refused to blink, for fear that if he did, she would disappear from sight.

There, standing upon the bridge in the distance, was a girl clad in a black dress. The fabric bellowed behind her, stray locks of chestnut blonde hair that trailed from her trademark pigtails swaying with the wind. She was walking away, suitcase swung over her shoulder. It seemed almost like a mirage, and Amon's mind almost screamed for the image of her to be so.

Then, as if hearing his thoughts, the girl turned around to his direction, deep green eyes capturing his even with the distance separating them. And the hunter swore…he felt his heart skip a beat.

There is no such thing as faith.

No such thing as hope.

It is all…just a dream…

Amon ushered her name ever so silently, his voice in complete awe. He didn't blink. He didn't have to. The train finally passed by, blocking his little bird from view in one sweep motion. Blurring his reality in a haze of blinking red lights and loud clanking of rails. And then…it was as if she was never there.

You're not real.

Not to me. Not anymore.

'I truly am losing my mind…' he thought, shaking himself mentally. Of course she wasn't there. She never was there. Never will be there. 'And it's about time I accepted that fact.' The sound of the train faded into the distance, and the crossing lights allowed him to finally pass. Despite that, Amon didn't move his car an inch. He stared down thoughtfully, almost painfully once more at the ruby stone still in his hand. It no longer glowed; it was just a dim, red glimmer of faded, so-called hope.

Then…then he tilted his hand ever so slightly, letting the necklace fall out of his palm. It hit with a thud on the floor of his car. Amon couldn't care less where it landed, because now…now it was all over. No more wild goose chases. No more nights of tormented thoughts and endless searching. No more visions of emerald green eyes and silk, blonde hair.

With a heavy sigh, Amon's cold, emotionless eyes returned to the road, and he steadily continued on his way. To where he didn't know. But he did know where he wasn't going. Not to her…Not to Robin. And with that, he erased everything about her from his life. Robin Sena, would haunt him no more. And yet…why is it that the burden did not lift? Why was it that it felt heavier?

I'm so very tired of dreaming.

It's about time I woke up.

* * *

The business was slow, despite the fact that it was lunchtime. The woman from the counter looked once in a while over at her single customer—a boy with frizzy brown hair and glasses. He had only ordered a single cappuccino, and even that he didn't drink. To her, the boy seemed restless, always looking out the window of the café and checking his watch now and then. The sound of his tapping finger upon the table was the only thing that could be heard.

'Must be waiting for someone,' the woman behind the counter surmised, shrugging in disinterest and returning to the newspaper in her hands.

Michael Lee was usually a rather patient person. He had learned to wait from years of being alone in the STN-J building, doing nothing but mindless research, hacking, and just plain waiting for his coworkers to show up. Compared to others, he considered himself to have the patience of a saint.

But not today, not when he was waiting for someone he hadn't seen in such a long time. Over half a year, if he last remembered the marked dates on his calendar. Imagine his excitement and surprise when his new cell phone rang…and despite the fact that he knew there was only one person who had his number, it seemed too unreal that it happened to Robin's name that flashed on his caller id.

So now, he was here, waiting for the girl with the utmost impatience, and fidgeting in his seat as if ants were in his pockets. Good god…it's been nearly eight months! What would he say to her? What if she changed? What if he changed? What if they have absolutely nothing in common anymore, and she no longer fancied donuts and coffee? Jeez, was he rambling in his head now?

Michael was so lost in his own anticipating thoughts that he failed to hear the ringing of the door as it opened. He didn't even look over his shoulder when soft footsteps clicked in the quiet café and the lady behind the counter greeted with a friendly, "Welcome miss."

It wasn't until the black clad figure was standing right in front of him, hands clasped shyly in front of her and called out his name softly that he snapped out of his daze. Forest green eyes gazed up behind tinted glasses in a bewildered state as he took in the sight of the girl.

She was exactly as he remembered her. She wore that same black dress, that same, trademark hairstyle, the same trench coat, and the same warm smile.

"Hello, Michael," Robin greeted, her emerald eyes shining with joy…probably the first time it has in a long time. Now, after such a long time of contemplating the perfect things to say to her, Michael was at a complete lost of words.

He sputtered for a good minute or so, making Robin giggle slightly before he spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why aren't you in disguise?!"

"…It's good to see you too," Robin tilted her head to the side and smiled. Michael blushed a fair shade of pink, stood up from his seat and laughed.

"Sorry, it's just…I can't believe it's really you."

The young witch smiled serenely at him, and to his surprise, she came up to him to wrap her arms around his frame in a loose hug. He stood there dumbly in her embrace, his blush growing deeper with each second. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I missed you, Michael," she whispered, and even in his state, the hacker couldn't help but return the hug. His arms held her tightly, knowing that from the distressed sound of her voice that Robin truly meant it. 'She must have been so lonely,' the boy thought.

"I missed you too, Robin." They stood there for a while, and would have for a good long time if the lady behind the counter hadn't muttered an, "awww," and sent them both blushing and to their separate seats across from each other.

After a while, Robin ordered a coffee for herself and a plate of donuts to share. Michael smiled at this. 'At least, things didn't change.' Taking a glazed donut himself, he bit into it and studied Robin as she sipped meekly on her coffee.

"How have you been?" Robin started, trying to make light conversation.

"Oh, fine," He smiled, "It's a lot better now that I'm allowed to leave the building…Well, of course I'm allowed to leave, otherwise I wouldn't be here speaking with you," He laughed at his own stupidity.

"How about the others? Are they doing okay?"

"Same old, same old," Michael thought, "Ms. Kurasuma is sort of the leader of the group now, and Dojima is still Dojima. Sakaki is drinking coffee now…"

"I thought he didn't like coffee," Robin muttered.

"Me too, but.." He shrugged. "There's also a new girl, Aya. She's a craft user as well…electrical powers. She's useful sometimes, but you have to keep her away from the computers…she tends to short circuit them."

"…a replacement?"

"Yeah, but she's still pretty much a rookie," the hacker commented. "You know, the others still talk about you …No one could never replace you, Robin…" The fire witch looked up at him, seeing only sincerity in his eyes. It made her feel so warm…knowing there was someone who still cared deeply for her.

"Thank you. That means a lot, Michael."

The hacker blushed when Robin smiled so warmly at him that he sought to change the conversation.

"Where have you been all of this time?" He started. She sighed, looking out the window.

"I'm not sure…I've been drifting on my own from place to place since the Factory collapsed. I guess you can say I've been—"

"Running?" Michael finished for her, and she solemnly nodded. She took a donut of her own and ate quietly, looking at him as well. He could tell he probably said the wrong thing, for she had that thoughtful look cross her features. She must have been running along the lines of 'running from Amon,' in her head. He swallowed, the donut feeling suddenly a lot drier than usual. "I mean from the factory," he quickly said.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I have. But…I haven't really run into really trouble. I'm pretty good about keeping myself hidden."

'I should think so,' Michael thought, considering she was able to elude even Amon each and every single time. "You must be really confident about that if you're willing to go walking around like that," He said, motioning to her outfit. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb for Solomon hunters. Couldn't you do something with your hair at least?"

Robin blinked at him curiously, then twirled a strand of her chestnut locks in around her finger, shrugging. "I don't know…I guess I thought it was okay since we're in a rather quiet and empty part of town. Besides, I wasn't sure if you'd remember me or not," Robin admitted.

"…Are you kidding? Robin, how could you even think that?" The boy asked in surprise, and Robin giggled, shaking her head.

"Yes, well, it was silly of me, wasn't it?"

Michael laughed too, ruffling his unkempt hair. "Nah…well, okay so maybe a little."

It became silent once more, the both of them doing nothing but enjoying the other's company. Michael felt…for the first time in a very long while, that he was truly content. Here, in this obscure café sitting with a long lost friend, enjoying coffee and donuts…it just felt so natural. So right. He wondered idly to himself, if they would ever have an opportunity like this again.

"How long will you be staying here?" He asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know."

"Why are you here? You're in the most danger around these parts, you know."

"I know."

"…Then…why?"

Robin's eyes seemed to cloud over with thoughtfulness and he could see a tinge of weariness in those brilliant green eyes.

"Why not move out of the country? You'll be safer…"

"Well, I don't exactly have the money for that, Michael," She said with a weak smile, and the boy immediately chided himself for asking. Of course she didn't have the money. She didn't have the resources, or the knowledge to do so… "Like I said before, I've just been drifting on my own…taking up jobs here and there. Being a waitress, babysitting, working in little shops…you know, stuff like that."

"Yeah…" Michael muttered, not taking his eyes off of her. Robin was looking wistfully elsewhere.

"I've been living off of whatever I get paid. I can't exactly open a bank account, so I've been paid in cash each time. It's not much, but it puts bread on the table. I managed to save up some money, but it's not enough for me to really go anywhere." Robin sighed and took another sip of her coffee, which was beginning to cool. "I came back here to see…" She turned eyes upon him now, captivating him in a sea of green. "If you can help me Michael…"

He stared at her for a very long time, letting her words sink in. A realization hit him. "You really want to get away from Amon…that badly?"

She said nothing, staring blankly at her cup with a forlorn look. He saw it again…that same flicker of sadness in her eyes whenever she thought of the dark hunter. Her feelings haven't changed. Michael sighed. He should have known as much.

"I don't understand, Robin. I know you don't want to."

She smiled. An empty, sad smile that spoke of many nights of loneliness. He knew she wasn't ready to answer. No matter what her reason, she couldn't tell him. He knew when to back off, and the both of them fell into a comfortable silence once more. Then…

"I saw Amon today," Robin said suddenly, completely out of the blue. Michael's ears perked up, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"At the train tracks. I saw him from the bridge while I was going into town."

"…Did he see you?" He asked hesitantly. She only nodded, her face serene and wistful. "And…he didn't try to follow you?" He knew it wasn't like the man to just leave the girl go free, especially if she was walking around in broad daylight right in front of him. Nonetheless, Robin shook her head no. "You ran." He concluded, not even trying to cover up his bluntness.

The faintest, most melancholy of smiles graced her lips, and she closed her eyes at the memory of his face. "No, I was helping him forget."

* * *

The scene was all too familiar. The scent of roses, the petals dancing in the air, the dull gray sky…Amon clenched his fist, anticipating what he knew would happen next. He waited for the red rose petals to turn black, see her body tied at the stake…and stand back and watch with the familiar ache in his chest as she burned right in front of his eyes. 

'Why? Why am I still here? I want to forget about you, Robin…'

A couple of minutes passed, in which Amon did not move from where he stood. The field remained peaceful, the breeze cool. In short, everything was just…ordinary. The silence was soon broken, however, when the soft sound of humming could be heard. The melody was pleasing, soothing to his ears.

He turned around to the direction in which the humming was coming from, and his eyes rested upon her. The young fire witch he was trying so hard to erase from his mind. She sat amongst the flowers not far from where he stood, her black dress splayed around her. She seemed at peace, content, as her fingers played with one of the rose petals that fell into her lap. The wind caressed her features, playing with her hair.

"…Robin?" His voice came out in a barely audible whisper. The girl stopped humming softly at the ushering of her name, and peered up at him with bewitching eyes of emerald. She smiled serenely at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Amon, won't you join me?" She asked in a soft voice, inviting him to the spot next to her. He didn't move an inch, staring numbly down at the girl. How could she smile?

"What are you doing here, Robin?" He asked her in his usual cold and stoic voice, harsher than he had intended. It was…just the way he was used to talking. Still, it didn't discourage her. Robin continued to look at him calmly…it unnerved him.

"I'm here…because you want me to be," Was her silent answer. It brought him no satisfaction, he could feel the beginnings of anger simmer in his chest.

"No. No, I don't want you to be here Robin. I'm trying to forget you," He said in the coldest voice he could muster. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You must want me here. You called me here. I'm not lying to you, Amon." She looked away from him, a sad look coming over her eyes and for a second, he regretted saying those words. However, Robin didn't seem to let them get to her, and she plucked one of the roses. It priced her delicate finger, and she winced momentarily. They both watched in fascination as the crimson droplet of blood seeped from her finger. Amon…couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"…Do you…really hate me that much, Amon?" She asked quietly, not even bothering to bring her finger to her mouth. He averted his eyes, looking intensely at his feet.

"I don't hate you, Robin," He admitted, more to himself than to her.

"You hate witches," She pressed, her voice still deathly calm, "I'm a witch."

"You're not like the others."

"All witches must be hunted."

"You aren't a witch."

"I am the Eve of Witches."

"…I won't believe it."

"All witches must burn."

"NO!" Amon said sharply, taking one step forward to the girl still sitting amongst the roses. He feared what she might say next.

"Why aren't I burning, Amon?" She inquired, sadness and regret evident in her voice, emerald eyes pleading with his.

"Because I won't allow it," He replied hotly, not realizing how much his voice had grown passionate with resolution. Robin's eyes reflected such sadness, such longing…

"But you did. You let me die at the stake all those other times."

So…she knew about his previous nightmares, those of her being licked by the very flames from hell itself. He shook his head of the horrid thought.

"No, Robin. I tried to save you. I tried to protect you."

"No, Amon. A part of you…truly wanted me to disappear from your life. That was why you couldn't move when you wanted to save me. That was why I burned."

"That's not true!" Amon shouted, fists clenched so tightly he swore his nails were digging into his palm despite the gloves. He could never wish a thing for Robin, how could he when the very image sent him waking in a cold sweat? Then a flash, a memory. That of him holding a gun aimed at her heart. 'It's not true.' He would have wanted to say that Robin was toying with him, playing with his mind…if only he knew it was not in her nature to do so. His little bird never lied. Still, he refused to believe it.

"You want to forget about me," Robin stood up, the petals falling from her dress and onto the ground. He growled at her, his frustration building.

"I never wanted that," Amon retorted, "_You_ were the one who wanted me to forget about you. And now that I've finally decided to, you won't stop haunting me!"

Another step forward. She didn't move, didn't budge. Just continued to stare at him with those bewitching eyes, drowning him, suffocating him, and consuming him like the very flames she commands.

"Why are you running away from me, Robin?"

The girl lifted her finger to her face, the one with the prick of blood on the tip, mesmerized with the color.

"I'm running _for_ you, Amon," She answered without any hesitation.

"So you've said before," the dark hunter glared, not satisfied with her answer. "I still don't understand what that means." He waited for her answer, which was a miracle, considering he waited so long. She seemed so close, yet with the empty smile that plagued her lips, and the sad look in her eyes, she seemed so far.

"…I'm just…tired, that's all." This time, it was she how took a step toward him, her comforting aura soothing his in a way, and he relaxed his shoulders. But he was still confused. "I'm tired of always being the burden," Robin continued. "I'm tired of being the cause of other's people pain, their suffering."

"You are not a burden," He said almost immediately, slate eyes flickering at her, daring her to even argue. She let out a weak laugh, shaking her head in disagreement.

"No Amon. Please don't lie to me. I'm not as blind as you think. Even in the STN-J I knew. I was a burden to the others, to Nagira, to you…" She took in a deep breath, as if a great unease had been lifted from her chest. "I don't want to be a burden anymore, Amon. I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter," Amon bit back, desperate to pull her out of her dark thoughts. He wanted her to understand…what he didn't quite know himself. "I'm your watchdog."

A deep frown appeared on her lips when he said this, and she averted her eyes from his once more, as if not bearing to look at him. Her eyes slid shut in resolution. A step back. "If that is how you truly feel…duty and obligation as my warden…then I think it is best that we part. It is better this way…"

With that, he watched as she slowly backed away from him… 'She's running…' He couldn't let that happen. Perhaps she could run when he was awake, but not in his dreams.

Before Robin could fade and lead him alone, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his strong chest. She was in sort of a shock as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, not letting her leave. His embrace was sort of possessive in a way, and he was sure he was scaring her as much as he was scaring himself.

"Dammit, Robin, you're not getting my point!" He breathed, "You don't understand. I can't just forget…I **don't want** to forget," The words came out of his mouth without him thinking. Talking was never a strong point, that was why he always said as little as possible. Now, he's letting loose whatever comes into his brain first. "I can't live like this…not knowing if you're safe or not!"

"I'm not a child anymore, Amon. I can take care of myself," She said quietly.

"I know that…I just…" His voice softened, feeling the wall around his heart crack just a bit. But it was a crack that let emotion leak. "…Robin, I miss you."

Amon could feel her ease in his arms, and before he knew it, her arms snaked around his torso. She enveloped him in a gentle, yet loving embrace. The dark hunter wasn't sure what it was that allowed this moment to transpire, but he couldn't help himself. He reveled in it…being in Robin's embrace.

He couldn't help but think it wrong, but it felt too right to be so. He reasoned, that this was all just a dream in the first place, so it was completely fine. And so, he allowed himself the luxury of holding her, of running his fingers through her hair, slowly undoing them out of her ribbons, and letting it fall through his fingers like liquid. He allowed himself to get lost in her scent of vanilla and strawberry.

Even if it wasn't real, Amon couldn't deny it…he was content. And that was when he realized…that the reason he tried so hard to find Robin again was to feel this way. He didn't see her as a ward, or a burden, like he so foolishly let her believe. Without his knowing it…and probably without Robin knowing it either, she had become…precious to him.

Too bad this was all too good to be real.

* * *

Piercing, slate eyes opened to the darkness of night. The haze of sleep lifted from his eyes, but the image of his dream did not fade. Amon sat up in his bed, his hand instinctively coming up to grasp the pendant at his neck. However, when he reached up to touch the stone, it was no where to be found. His fingers brushed against his own bare skin. 

'That's right…' He thought to himself, 'I said that I'd…'

The warmth of Robin's embrace flooded back into his mind. The aching grew within him, even worse than before. Without the pendant there…he felt naked…empty… His eyes hardened with resolve. Without a second thought, Amon got up and dressed, pulling on his trench coat as he left throught the door of his hotel room.

He made his way down to the parking lot, where his trusty black car was and quickly opened the car door. Amon turned on the interior light and squinted inside, scouring the floor for the smallest flicker of red, a glint of metal. His hands felt around for it, and pretty soon, he had the stone within his hands.

It warmed at his touch, and he immediately drew it to the light, opening his palm and letting the glow of Robin's pendant illuminate his features. Amon let out a sigh of relief, grasping the amulet tightly as if it were his last lifeline.

"I'm sorry, Robin," He whispered, putting the necklace back in its' rightful place around his neck. "But I just can't do it. I just can't forget."

End Chapter

* * *

A/N 

Finally! Another chapter out! (sighs) I'm truly sorry left you all hanging there for months and months.

I'm a procrastinator.

Yup, nasty habit. Anyways, Amon's beginning to realize how he feels, and Robin herself is more determined than ever to disappear. So much so that she's seeking help from Michael! How does he plan on doing that? What will Amon do next? Will he ever find out that his little witch is right under his nose?

That goes in the next update!

READ AND REVIEW! No flames please.


End file.
